


Blackout

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip
Summary: When Dean had walked through the revolving doors of his office building this morning he had thought today would be a good day. He hadn't woken up late, he'd gotten a free coffee with his breakfast along with the number of some hot barista and he'd been on time with no traffic, what he hadn't thought would happen was for him to be disturbed by darkness during perhaps the first relaxing lunch he's had in over seven months.





	Blackout

When Dean had walked through the revolving doors of his office building this morning he had thought today would be a good day. He hadn't woken up late, he'd gotten a free coffee with his breakfast along with the number of some hot barista and he'd been on time with no traffic, what he hadn't thought would happen was for him to be disturbed by darkness during perhaps the first relaxing lunch he's had in over seven months.

Dean practically throws his burger down when the lights turn off. His stomach screaming at the loss of food, as it had been growling all through his last meeting which of course had resulted in glares from everyone in the room including his very much of an asshole boss Alistair and the office dickhead Zachariah.

He tries looking at his watch but it's too dark and there's no point in opening the blinds as his work 'day' doesn't start until 4 pm so 'lunch' isn't actually lunch and doesn't start until 6 pm. Irritated, Dean pushes himself out of his black office chair and feels his way towards the door, squinting into the darkness around him. The murmur of his co-workers can be heard coming from down the corridor so after convincing himself that sitting in his office and finishing his burger until the lights turn back on, isn't the best idea, even though it feels like it, he turns the handle and opens the door.

The corridors are even darker than his office as they don't have the luxury of windows or streetlights so Dean trips more than a couple of times as he feels his way into the second corridor. On one end of the corridor, there are silhouettes crowded together, a small light shared between them and on the other is a range of lights flashing rapidly in circles, probably being used to find something as they currently put on a small light show. Dean instinctively goes left towards the crowd of people, silently hoping that Charlie wasn't going down to her office when the lights went out.

He stumbles down the corridor, searching his pockets for his phone as tripping up gets pretty old after the first ten times and tries to navigate his way down the corridor when he hears some familiar voices.

"You mess with computers all day pretending to have a real job, you would think you'd have the brains to bring another torch?"

"I did bring another torch! But the other group needed to use it to try and find the fuse box."

As it turns out Charlie is a part of the group and luckily has no broken bones or other injuries but unfortunately so are Zachariah and Michael, which means Dean has to deal with not only one but two assholes at the same time, both of them with the capability of being able to get Dean fired with a click of their fingers. "Dean!" However, Charlie looks as if she couldn't give two shits as she casually pushes past both men and wraps her arms around Dean's neck.

"Oh thank god you're here!" She says pulling back from the hug and accidentally shining her flashlight in Dean's eyes. "I'm about five seconds away from Vulcan death gripping both of them." She laughs gesturing to Zachariah and Micheal who are arguing and pushing on the closed doors. "What are they..." Dean nods towards the two men and Charlie rolls her eyes dramatically. "Oh right, apparently, all doors up here are automatic, meaning we're stuck up here until someone does something about it."

"What! You've got to be kidding me?" Dean says incredulously. "I thought you were in charge of tech, can't you just bibbety boop on your laptop and turn all the electricity back on?"

"Okay firstly, 'bibbety boop' who the hell am I your fairy Godmother? And secondly,  _no_  I can't just  _bibbety boop_  it back on because I'm not the head of Tech anymore, I gave my position over to the new guy this morning." Charlie says, pulling her phone out of her pocket and holding it up in the air, searching for a signal. Dean shrugs and throws his hands up in the air. "Well, I don't know what you do in your office all day!"

Charlie shakes her head, taking her attention away from her phone. "That has nothing to do with anything! I emailed you about one  _thousand_  times with the guy's number and address so that you won't have to keep bothering me every time you forget to plug in your printer!" She deadpans. "Hey, that only happened once!" Dean shouts, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Of course it did, because your office nickname 'princess printer' came from your charming ability to work technology."

"Winchester." Dean stops before he makes an idiot out of himself with an especially childish comeback and turns to find Zachariah standing behind him with crossed arms. "Yes?" Dean asks expectantly, mimicking Zachariah's stance by crossing his own arms over his chest. "As the manager, I believe it's your job to fix this."  _How the fuck is he meant to fix this?_ "And how do you suppose I do that? Magic?" Zachariah smirks at him. "How about the new tech manager. Hopefully, he'll be more helpful than...others." He pointedly looks at Charlie when he speaks and Dean nearly throttles the guy right then.  _Fuck who this guy has connections to, they can just try and fire him._  "Okay,  _smart ass_ and how do you propose that I get to him?"

Zachariah scowls at one of the receptionists as she walks through the middle of them before answering. "Fire escape, it leads to the basement." He supplies with a glare and twist of lips as if anyone in such a place is beneath him -literally and socially. It boils Dean's blood, who does Zachariah think he is, just because he's been handed everything he wants on a silver spoon his entire life. Dean hasn't been handed anything in his life and he could probably do everything Zachariah does only ten times better. The only way Dean got what he wanted was by earning it, he bets Zachariah probably couldn't even throw a punch without his parent's help. Dean smirks at the thought which earns him a disapproving grunt from Zachariah before he turns and walks back over to Michael.

"God I hate that guy, he gives me the creeps," Charlie says flicking through her phone and tapping on the screen. "Yeah me too, sonovabitch thinks he owns everything." Dean agrees running a hand lazily through his hair. "You want me to come on your little scavenger hunt for the hot IT guy?" Charlie asks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Dean, her flashlight shining in both of their eyes. Dean pulls a face at her, shaking his head and grabbing the flashlight out of her hand. "Nah I think you're needed up here, and stop trying to set me up with people who I actually have to work with!" He shouts as he walks down the hallway,  _kind of_  hoping that Charlie isn't lying about the IT guy being hot.

Charlie laughs waving him off. "I'll stop setting you up when you finally settle down and stop being an ass!" Dean flips her off as he disappears around the corner, walking to the fire door.  _He still doesn't see why the hell he has to be the one to climb down the creepy ass fire escape._ The door opens after a few well-placed kicks and Dean feels a shiver run down his spine as cold air bleeds out of the almost airtight room. An emergency light flickers on to a weak glow lighting the room in a soft orange and presenting a silver metal floor, standing in front of it a black tunnel-shaped hole with a ladder laid vertically inside as it travels downwards in one solid drop.

The door slowly clicks to a shut behind him and Dean shakily walks towards the metal barrier, the only thing standing between him and a twenty-foot drop, and pulls his sleeves down from their original position of bunched up by his elbow. He hopes to God someone's down there, if he's going to be climbing down some dark dank hole then he sure as hell better be getting some results.

Dean's stomach grumbles loudly reminding him of the half-eaten burger sitting alone on his desk and he groans sympathetically for his stomach. He walks to the edge of the tunnel, standing in front of the ladder and decides that climbing down a freezing cold airshaft really isn't how he wants to be spending his lunchtime. Dean cups two hands around his mouth and leans over the ladder. "Hello?" He shouts. His voice echoes off of the wall and bounces back to him but there's no response. "New IT guy? You alive down there?" As if on cue in the 'one hundred ways to piss off Dean show' the air conditioning bursts through the small vent above the door, the loud rattling blocking out his voice. He sighs and steps forwards putting his weight on to the first step and realises that his plan of getting to the basement safely won't be as easy as he thought. The first step on the ladder groans loudly and the second is even worse.  _Hopefully, the noise might get the IT guys attention_ he thinks as he steps lower and lower, the tunnel pressing lightly against his back and arms just an inch away from being claustrophobically tight.

The thought of the IT guy gets Dean thinking, Charlie had said that he was hot which wasn't something she said a lot, yeah there was the casual 'cute' or 'good-looking' and on one occasion an unfortunate 'well, at least he has a good personality' which had ended... well, let's say the date had ended with Dean trying to fit his 6'1 figure through a small dirty bathroom window- something he's still not proud of. Maybe this IT guy could actually be, for once, what Charlie promises,  _he sure as hell hopes so._ Not that he would make a move on the guy. For all he knows the guy might actually be straight, plus he's one of Deans colleagues, but still, it doesn't mean he can't admire the view. If the guy just so happens to turn out to be hot, gay and interesting or at least two out of three he can always get a one night stand out of it.

_God, he's got low standards._

Dean's feet hit solid ground and he looks up to find the long tunnel already above him and another large metal door to the left of him. He shakes his head out of its thirteen-year-old girl phase and knocks on the door. The response is not immediate but eventually, he hears a gravelly, "Come in." from the other side of the door. He twists the door handle and pushes the heavy door open with a fair amount of force.

To describe the air conditioning as a little over eager would be a huge understatement, it's more like a blistering winter chill than a cooling summer breeze. He never understood why Charlie liked being down here. Dean looks up and notices the subtle changes the new guy made. For one it's much cleaner than when Charlie had it and a few safety posters have been put up here and there on the cement walls but mostly the only new things are the black office chair and the stack of paperwork.

_Also how the hell are the lights on down here?_

"Hello?" Dean walks around the corner, to be greeted by a new desk behind what used to be a curtain that Charlie had put up but what now was a simple office space and leant against the desk a tall dark-haired man dressed in a tight all-black suit, reading what looks like an instruction manual. "Hey, dude do you know where I can find the IT guy?" The guy glances up with a - _holy shit they are some blue eyes._ Dean tries his best not to let his jaw drop but he can't help the stupid 'woah' that leaves his lips in a breathless whisper.

However, the man seems amused by it and his eyebrows raise as if to hide the slight smile curving the corners of his lips. "Yes, I'm the IT guy." He answers, closing the book and placing it down on the desk beside him. The guy crosses his arms over his chest and stares expectantly at Dean obviously waiting for him to elaborate. It takes Deans a few seconds to tear his eyes away from the way his shirt stretches around his arms before he clears his throat. "Okay...well, the power has been cut off on our floor and all of the doors are locked."

The guy watches Dean as if waiting for him to continue and Dean shrugs at him. "Yeah so you know, can you come...fix it?" Yet he still doesn't move there's not even a twitch in his stoic expression. Dean tries to contain his frustration and breathes in sharply. "You are actually the IT guy right?"

The guy frowns tilting his head as if studying Dean. "Do I not look like I am the 'IT guy'?" He pulls nervously at his suit, loosening his tie and crossing his ankle over the other. The movement makes his suit almost impossibly tighter and Dean barely stops himself from gasping at the sight of the other man's defined thighs.

"No-I mean yeah, you do-" Dean stammers keeping his eyes trained on the wall, anywhere but the man in front of him. He scowls when he hears a stifled chuckle and turns towards the man. "Dude, are you gonna help us or not?" He asks flustered, crossing his arms over his chest. The other man smirks radiating a sudden confidence and rising to his full height just above Dean's chin. "I can help you." He says simply, stepping forwards so that he's invading Dean's personal space. A sweet earthy smell fills his senses it's intoxicatingly sweet and Dean can't help the stuttering breath he inhales. Dean stares down at the man before him not even knowing so much as his name and he's already got the urge to kiss him breathless it's an amazing thing what a pair of pretty eyes can do.

He hates himself for it but he glances down at the man's pale pink lips, a silent invitation being offered. The other man does the same thing, noticeably swallowing. Dean follows the movement wishing he could trail his tongue up his neck feeling the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows. The thought makes him mimic the movement. Swallowing down any  _inappropriate_ thoughts, he tightens his grip on his forearms broadening his shoulders. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

"And what if I was?" He whispers. Dean leans forwards ever so slightly, just to get a clearer look at those eyes, to map out the different colours they contain. He glances down at the name tag attached to the man's suit 'Castiel'. Dean watches the man's eyes close ever so slightly and smirks. "That'll have to wait till later angel." He whispers, stepping back and turning towards the door. Dean tries to contain his chuckle as he hears Castiel exhale in disappointment behind him.

"You coming or what?" He asks, turning around just in time to see Castiel blatantly checking him out. "Hey, eyes are up here buddy." Castiel smirks walking towards Dean, gently grabbing his chin and pulling them so that they're level with each other. "So they are." Both men stare at each other, neither one wanting to break the contact until suddenly a loud beeping interrupts their silence. Castiel sighs and pulls out his phone, rolling his eyes at the screen.

"It seems our services are needed upstairs."

Dean watches Castiel's lips as he speaks and can't help but sigh. "I suppose." Castiel chuckles under his breath and carefully grabs Dean's hand, leading him towards the ladder. "Ladies first." He says, gesturing to the ladder beside them. Dean raises his eyebrows sarcastically and grabs hold of the ladder. "Very funny,  _Castiel_." He replies, smirking confidently at the shocked expression on the other man's face. "How did you-" Castiel pauses and sighs. "Nametag."

Dean clicks his tongue and winks, before carefully climbing the ladder. "You got it, angel." He hears Castiel chuckle from behind him as he begins climbing the ladder after him. "You probably shouldn't wear your tag if you don't wa- ah!" Dean yelps as he feels a hand grab the back of his thigh. "What the hell are you-"

Castiel climbs further up the ladder until Dean can feel his breath on his lower back. "Cas," Dean warns. "What are you doing?" Castiel chuckles, moving his hands further up Dean's legs, feeling the outline of his muscles out of curiosity for how they tense the higher he reaches. "What do you want me to do Dean?" He purrs.

Dean fails to cover up the shiver that shakes his body at the warm breath on his back as Castiel's hands make their way further up Dean's body. They barely skim over Dean's clothed nipples but the simple spark of contact has his hips jerking forwards with a muffled moan. Even while he's trying to hide it his moan still echoes vibrating off the walls and back to Castiel. Castiel smirks. "Excited are we Dean?" Dean tries to slap Castiel's hands away and the man easily obliges instead moving his hands to massage at the muscle of Dean's ass. "Cas," He hisses, tensing under the touch. "Stop-ah!" He jumps as teeth sink into the flesh of his thigh. Castiel's breath lingers in the space between his legs, sending splinter like pleasure to his groin.

Dean's toes curl with the temptation to let Castiel continue and he nearly gives in.  _Nearly._ "Cas." He says firmly. "As much as I want you to continue because dude, wow. If we don't hurry up there's a good chance the both of us are getting fired." He tries to look at Castiel but the angle is too awkward he just hopes he gets the idea.

The hands on his ass drop down to his thighs before finally letting go. Castiel sighs. "Fine," He pauses, seeming more frustrated than annoyed and Dean takes that as a good enough sign. "In exchange though you have to give me something I want Dean." He mouths at Dean's ass through his trousers his intentions clear. Dean sucks in a sharp breath as Castiel skims the inside if his thighs. "Deal." He agrees.

Castiel releases all forms of contact and chuckles. "Deal." 

**...**

Watching Castiel work was probably one of Dean's worse ideas ever. Every time the man so much as breathes his suit gets tighter and the breath in Dean's lungs gets cut into a stuttered sigh. Don't even get him started on when Castiel bends over. At one point Dean nearly came in his pants when Castiel made a show of bending over in front of Dean and he's sure more than a few people have noticed the burning tension between them.

Especially Charlie.

"You were gone for a while." She says, raising her eyebrows accusingly. Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah okay, Sherlock I get it, calm down with the looks." Charlie giggles at his defensive tone and claps him on the back with a grin. "So shall I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Shut up." He retorts lamely only making her grin wider.

Castiel finishes fixing the building in almost record time and Dean can easily see why he got the job. Even Zachariah seemed impressed at the obvious talent this guy has. "Not bad for someone who works downstairs." He hisses.  _Still a dick though._ Castiel lifts his chin at the backhanded insult and frowns. "Thank you." He replies. "You're not bad for somebody who used to work upstairs." Zachariah scrunches his nose in confusion and scowls. "Used to?" Castiel smiles confidently. "Oh did I not mention?" He says. "Novak, I'm Castiel Novak."

All of the employees take a step back in unison and the heavy chatting turns into low murmuring. Novak. No freaking way. Dean's mouth hangs open at the thought that not even ten minutes ago he had a billionaire practically trying to make him come in his pants. He looks at Charlie beside him who is smirking wickedly. "Dude," She pauses, glancing at him. "You're so freaking lucky." Dean nods dumbly.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

**...**

After the initial shock of Castiel revealing his true identity, everyone around them jumps into action making themselves look busy as they run around aimlessly picking up pieces of paper and typing numbers into phones. Until eventually it's just Castiel and Dean. "Dude your boner is showing."  _And Charlie._ Castiel walks over to him with unwarranted confidence not once breaking eye contact. "Charlie is it?" He says his eyes flickering briefly towards her. She nods. "Nice to finally meet you Castiel." She says with a grin. "I would like to get chummy but you look a bit preoccupied. Just try not to dirty my old desk with your activities she doesn't deserve that." Charlie says seriously before skipping away to her new office.

Dean watches her go until the door closes behind and it's finally just them. Castiel grins at him with a predatory look in his eyes. Dean watches him step closer and closer until they're practically nose to nose. "Now about my reward..." He whispers slowly. But Dean cuts him off before he can say anything else and surges forwards capturing Castiel's lips. It's better than he could have imagined those chapped lips are so soft against his own and when they break apart Dean finds himself chasing the feeling.

Castiel smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I've been waiting for you to do that since you walked in."

**...**


End file.
